


Tonpa the Savior

by randylahey5446



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Another Crack Fic, Cancer, Short, Tonpa - Freeform, Well I think it's funny, killua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randylahey5446/pseuds/randylahey5446
Summary: Killua's in between a rock and a hard place, and Tonpa is here to pull him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anything, there are minor spoilers in the Ant Arc for how one of Killua's battles went.

_Thump, thump._

Two heads and two corpses fell down to the ground, as Killua concludes his battle with the Orthello twins.

Despite the victory, it felt all in vain, as his wounds were too severe to guarantee his survival.

If this was a normal mission for the family business, he probably would have just ended his suffering a long time ago. Without a single care, or any significant reason to stay alive, he would take his life in an instant out of sheer disregard for the impact it would have for the people he didn't care for in his life.

But, he wasn't doing this mission for the family business, and he certainly wasn't staying alive for them neither. There was a significantly different reason why he not only took up this mission in the first place, but also for his string tenacity to live.

Gon.

His best friend, the light of his life, the reason for living, waiting for him to make it out alive. There would be no point in making it this far just to leave him behind in the process. It would be cruel, too cruel. God knows how Gon would react if he found out about his best friend, dying in such an unsightly way.

And if he were to die, it would be by his side, yes, that would be such a heavenly way to die compared to this.

But, all of a sudden, there seemed to be hope. Like a dim light at the end of a tunnel, there seemed to be someone here to rescue him.

The savior's face shined in the light like the sun, as he was ascending from the sky with magnificent grace and ease. He looked like a childish angel, ascending from the heavens, twirling and twisting his way down the ground in a way that caught the eye and captivated the heart.

"...it fucking can't be,"

Killua was in absolute shock, to see that is the man who was going to save his life.

It was none other than Tonpa, who has come to save the day.

"Hey, kid, long-time no see,"

"W-What the hell do you want?"

Tonpa felt bamboozled at Killua's attitude, but he let it slide, because of how gentle of a soul Tonpa had beneath his years of rookie crushing.

He also had something to offer Killua, something very important. "Here, kid," Tonpa held out a green soda can for Killua to drink.

"I'm not going to drink that goddamn laxative you fucking twat!"

"Easy, child, this ain't no laxative I'm handing you," Tonpa did a dramatic 360, Supper-Mario-esk twirl to advertise his drink. "It's a cold, refreshing, Bud Light after a hard days work!"

Killua gave him a sheepish look, because he was clearly bleeding to death and it was kinda like Mr. Orange for 80% of Reservoir Dogs but a lot worse.

"Haha, I'm just fucking with ya! Besides, Bud light cans are silver, not green you silly goose!"

"...well, what the fuck is it?"

"I'll spank you if you use that tone with me again young man!"

That scene will be for another fic.

...anyway.

"Look, it's a Sprite, and if you don't drink it, then you're never going to ever see you green friend ever again. And if you die, little green boy is going to be _very_ sad," Tonpa got near to his face "You don't want little green boy to be sad...do you?"

"...I guess not,"

"Well, what are you waiting for? For me to tell you to drink that Sprite,"

Killua violently started to cough up blood, and a sudden sharp sensation tingle all throughout his body as he felt the holes in his body were expanding, unwillingly stretching and peeling off the skin in the progress. Despite all of the pain tolerance that he has built up over the years, there was nothing more he wanted than sweet, comforting, painless sleep to make him forget about the pain.

And to wake up to see his friend, Gon, with a worried expression and excitably asking if he's alright. Then for Knov and Knuckle to come up with a plan without them, as more qualified and experienced Hunters or Assassins take their place while the two move into Whale Island together. Living a life that he so desperately wanted to live for the longest time, with the comfort and care of a real family and to be accompanied by his best friend every day.

"...so...thirsty...w-want, water,"

"Listen, you ungrateful asshole. I ain't got no water, but I got a Sprite, and I'm not going to _tell_ you to drink it, I'm not like that. I wouldn't even tell you to drink it if I was in an advertisement for Sprite, which I'm in, and if you were watching said advertisement, which you are, I _still_ wouldn't _tell you_ to drink Sprite. Even if you were about to die and you desperately needed a fluid to drink, and you were waiting for me to tell you to drink that Sprite while you were about to die, I _still_ wouldn't tell you to drink that Sprite. But, I'd ask you," Tonpa stopped to pop open the can with a loud _plop_ followed by a loud hiss and Tonpa's crystal clear smile.

"Wanna Sprite?"

Killua passed out.

He looked dead, very dead.

"...hey, bud," Tonpa started to poke Killua's fluffy head without a response. He proceeded by putting his two fingers by Killua's jugular to check the pulse.

There was no pulse.

Killua died, and Tonpa just technically committed second-degree murder.


End file.
